hypotheticalhurricanesfandomcom-20200216-history
2018 North Indian Ocean Cyclone Season (ThePhoneExpert)
The 2018 North Indian Ocean Cyclone Season was the most active Tropical Cyclone season on record while the second most active in ACE, shattering multiple records. With 20,269,723 Fatalities, it is also the most Deadliest Tropical Cyclone Season ever, while also being the costliest Tropical Cyclone season at the time, later surpassed by 2 seasons; both by the 2031 and 2036 North Indian Ocean Cyclone seasons. This year saw 41 total tropical storms, 29 cyclones and 21 Major hurricane equivalent cyclones. This season saw 14 Category 5 Tropical Cyclones; the most in a season. Very low wind shear, high sea temperatures and weak monsoon trough increased the Activity. This was also the most active season in the basin; shattering the 26 Year old record of the 1992 season, which saw only 10 storms. It is also the most active Tropical Cyclone season since the 2005 Atlantic Hurricane Season, 2013 Pacific Typhoon Season, and the 2014 '15, '16 and '18 Pacific Hurricane Seasons. The season broke many records, held by very notable seasons. For the first time in recorded history, the Northern Indian Ocean saw more Tropical Storms than the Atlantic, The Eastern Pacific, and even the Western Pacific; normally the most active basin on Earth. With 40 Named storms, and 1 Unnamed storm, the season broke the record set by the Western Pacific in 1964; nearly 54 years ago. The IMD names storms that form in the area of responsibility every year. Every storm forming in such region and Intensifying into a Tropical Storm will receive a name submitted by each country. 2018 was the last year to use such names before changing to the alphabetical Indo-American naming lists. Unusual Climatology and Forecasting Uncertainty Since June 2018, the rainfall totals dramatically began to decrease; while the opposite happened to the Indian Ocean; the Sea Surface Temperatures began to rise higher than normal. Meteorologists, mainly from the WMO, and even the NHC; which was located in Miami, Florida, issued a warning which showed that the activity in the Basin could be the highest ever recorded, and even 45 times more deadlier, and costlier than older seasons that already happened in the same basin. A theory was suggested where the Northern Indian Ocean will have a very deadly season in the future in 2008; following the Aftermath of Cyclone Nargis, and Climate Changes. Ultimately this theory came to be true after the formation of Cyclone Daye, and even more intense when Cyclone Zeta formed and set the record for most tropical cyclones in the basin. Ultimately the season had the 2nd highest number of Tropical Depressions; behind the 1964 Pacific Typhoon Season. Some of the season's storms had unusual behavior; Daye, although moving anti-clockwise, strangely moved onto the right side; instead of moving North. It also intensified into the second known Category 5 in the Arabian sea, and maintained its Category 5 Intensity even after crossing land for almost a day, due to baroclinic pressure and the Brown Ocean Effect. Sagar formed inside the Gulf of Aden which sees very less storms. Whitney, Yasi and Zeta formed over cold waters, while Zeta intensified to a Category 1, Yasi managed to intensify into a Major Hurricane Equivalent Cyclone on low temperatures. Amphan also showed signs of unusual climatology; even in high wind shear, it rapidly exploded into a powerful Category 5 Super Cyclone; hours later, after landfall, it became extratropical over land. All these storms challenged expert forecasters' forecasting abilities to make correct and accurate predictions. This was the first time that most of the forecasters were beaten by the Cyclones in 13 years; only the 2005 Atlantic Hurricane Season had these common mistakes. After the season, a new scale was revised for the basin, and an official boundary was set. These catastrophic mistakes, were also helpful; these helped the IMD and the NHC (which was also forecasting emergency advisories in the basin at the time) to make better and accurate predictions in the future. It also led to the launch of new and improved satellites to get detailed information about the Tropical System. Seasonal Summary May only saw 2 storms; Sagar and Mekunu. Tropical Storm Sagar kick-started the season, while Mekunu, developing hours later, intensified into a Category 3 and made landfall on Oman; this made Mekunu the most intense tropical cyclone to make landfall on the Arabian Peninsula until Luban suroassed it later on. June saw only one storm, which was Upgraded in post-analysis. July, mostly quiet, saw hyperactivity. The season spewed out 10 Category 5 Cyclones in a Row; the most by any season. 6 of them Occurred in July. Daye became the first Super Cyclonic Storm in the Basin since Gonu of 2007. The IMD scale was forgotten and was replaced with the Saffir-Simpson Hurricane Wind scale instead; which was used by the NHC at the time. The NHC started forecasting warning cones for Cyclone Daye as an Emergency, which was more accurate than the Predictions given by the Indian Meteorological Department. This was followed by back-to-back Category 5 Cyclones; Luban, Titli and Gaja. Luban caused catastrophic damage along the coast of Oman, while Titli worsened the damages by Daye in Kerala, Killing an Additional 1 Million People; Daye was the deadliest Storm on record, killing over 14 Million People, most of which was done due to the Mullaperiyar Dam Disaster. Gaja also caused catastrophe, killing over 4000. Phethai was one of the strongest storms to ever make Landfall on Odisha, while Fani was the closest to the Equator on record. Unbelievably, Fani intensified into a Category 5, even at very low latitudes. Fani killed 574 people, and another 100 indirectly in the Philippines. August saw no less than 7 Systems forming. Vayu slammed the Pakistan Coast, Killing more than 3000 people. Hikaa also hit Myanmar; however, didn't do catastrophic damage compared to Nargis of 2008. Hikaa was attributed to 25 deaths. Kyarr also re-flooded Kerala; which was still recovering from 2 Category 5 Cyclones. Kyarr was the most destructive storm to make Landfall in the Indian state of Karnataka. Maha caused record amounts of rainfall in Goa, causing major floods. Bulbul ended the Category 5 streak, peaking as a Category 1. Pawan also impacted the Myanmar coast, but it only caused 1 death. Amphan opened up September as a Category 1; however Amphan doubled its winds from 80mph to 160mph in just 24 hours; rivaling the rate of intensification of Hurricanes Wilma, and Patricia. Both Hurricanes' Records were surpassed when its winds doubled even more; another 35mph in 12 hours. Another record; the fastest pressure drop in 24 hours; was also surpassed; with its pressure going from 990mbars to 887mbars in 24 hours; a 103mbar pressure decrease. Amphan halted relief efforts in Kerala, while at the same time, absorbing another Tropical system; Arlene. Arlene was the first ever named storm by the WMO; it was picked from the Atlantic Hurricane Naming lists as an Auxiliary name, while more names were picked. It also included Indian and old names, Chandra, and Mora for example. A Retirement system was also added. Beta struck the Ethiopian Coast as a Category 3, while Chandra remained a Weak storm. Dennis; another named picked from the Atlantic; peaked as a Very Dangerous Category 5; causing widespread emergencies as it was thought to hit the already decimated South Indian state, Kerala. Another name which was picked from the Atlantic; Emily; also peaked as a Category 5. October saw the most activity with 11 storms forming. Freda remained out in the sea. George intensified in a strange area, and displayed similar characteristics as Vayu; but weaker than it. Harvey and Ida were two names reused from the Atlantic, unfortunately at the end of the season, the name Ida was removed from the list for unexplained reasons. More names were used, Jose, the retired Katrina and Lee all peaked as a Tropical Storm (and as a C4, in the case of Jose). The Name Mora was reused, although peaking as a Tropical Storm. Nelson and Orla both became C1 and C2 respectively. Paula became a C3 while staying out into the sea. November was destructive, with Rita becoming the final Category 5 of the season, and making landfall near Gujarat, destroying salt deposits. Stan, which was also a name from the Atlantic, displayed the exact performance as in the Atlantic but with a different track. Stan caused massive mudslides in Sri Lanka, killing over 1800. Tammy made less impacts in the Bay of Bengal. Ursula and Vince stayed out without affecting other landmasses. Whitney although making landfall in Tamil Nadu, caused only bare impacts. December was fairly active with 3 Tropical Systems forming. Xavier stated out to the ocean. Even in cooler sea surface temperatures, Yasi managed to become the final C3 of the season, while adding ACE to the season total. Ultimately just days before 2018 was about to end; Zeta formed and crossed into 2019, making Zeta the first ever name to be used twice and also spanning two calendar years on both occasions (the other was in the Atlantic in 2005 and 2006.). With a Total of 41 storms, 29 Cyclones, 21 Major Hurricane equivalent Cyclones and 14 Category 5 Cyclones, the Northern Indian Ocean saw more activity than the Western Pacific for the first time, while also seeing more activity than the Atlantic, the first since 1992. The Eastern Pacific was also beaten; despite that, most of the storms in this season were short lived; most of them lasting up to 2 days. This event also led to the recreation of WMO's new rules in the Northern Indian Ocean. Although these new rules were applied in 2019, which included an official seasonal boundary, and a new and accurate scale. Timeline ImageSize = width:1600 height:230 PlotArea = top:10 bottom:80 right:20 left:20 Legend = columns:3 left:30 top:58 columnwidth:270 AlignBars = early DateFormat = dd/mm/yyyy Period = from:01/05/2018 till:31/01/2019 TimeAxis = orientation:horizontal ScaleMinor = grid:black unit:month increment:1 start:01/05/2018 Colors = id:canvas value:gray(0.88) id:GP value:red id:TD value:rgb(0.38,0.73,1) legend:Tropical_Depression_=_39_mph_(0–62_km/h)_(TD) id:TS value:rgb(0,0.98,0.96) legend:Tropical_Storm_=_39–73_mph_(63–117 km/h)_(TS) id:C1 value:rgb(1,1,0.80) legend:Category_1_=_74–95_mph_(119–153_km/h)_(C1) id:C2 value:rgb(1,0.91,0.46) legend:Category_2_=_96-110_mph_(154-177_km/h) id:C3 value:rgb(1,0.76,0.25) legend:Category_3_=_111-130_mph_(178-209-km/h) id:C4 value:rgb(1,0.56,0.13) legend:Category_4_=_131-155_mph_(210-249_km/h) id:C5 value:rgb(1,0.38,0.38) legend:Category_5_=_>=156_mph_(>=250_km/h) Backgroundcolors = canvas:canvas BarData = barset:Hurricane bar:Month PlotData= barset:Hurricane width:11 align:left fontsize:S shift:(4,-4) anchor:till from:20/05/2018 till:21/05/2018 color:TS text:"Sagar (TS)" from:21/05/2018 till:25/05/2018 color:C3 text:"Mekunu (C3)" from:24/06/2018 till:25/06/2018 color:TS text:"Unnamed (TS)" from:05/07/2018 till:18/07/2018 color:C5 text:"Daye (C5)" from:09/07/2018 till:13/07/2018 color:C5 text:"Luban (C5)" from:11/07/2018 till:18/07/2018 color:C5 text:"Titli (C5)" from:16/07/2018 till:21/07/2018 color:C5 text:"Gaja (C5)" from:23/07/2018 till:26/07/2018 color:C5 text:"Phethai (C5)" barset:break from:25/07/2018 till:29/07/2018 color:C5 text:"Fani (C5)" from:01/08/2018 till:04/08/2018 color:C5 text:"Vayu (C5)" from:07/08/2018 till:10/08/2018 color:C5 text:"Hikaa (C5)" from:11/08/2018 till:15/08/2018 color:C5 text:"Kyarr (C5)" from:14/08/2018 till:21/08/2018 color:C5 text:"Maha (C5)" from:22/08/2018 till:25/08/2018 color:C1 text:"Bulbul (C1)" from:24/08/2018 till:29/08/2018 color:C1 text:"Pawan (C1)" barset:break from:31/08/2018 till:08/09/2018 color:C5 text:"Amphan (C5)" from:05/09/2018 till:06/09/2018 color:TS text:"Arlene (TS)" from:10/09/2018 till:12/09/2018 color:C3 text:"Beta (C3)" from:14/09/2018 till:16/09/2018 color:TS text:"Chandra (TS)" from:15/09/2018 till:19/09/2018 color:C5 text:"Dennis (C5)" from:17/09/2018 till:26/09/2018 color:C5 text:"Emily (C5)" from:28/09/2018 till:02/10/2018 color:C4 text:"Freda (C4)" from:30/09/2018 till:03/10/2018 color:C3 text:"George (C3)" barset:break from:08/10/2018 till:11/10/2018 color:TS text:"Harvey (TS)" from:14/10/2018 till:16/10/2018 color:TS text:"Ida (TS)" from:17/10/2018 till:24/10/2018 color:C4 text:"Jose (C4)" from:19/10/2018 till:21/10/2018 color:TS text:"Katrina (TS)" from:23/10/2018 till:24/10/2018 color:TS text:"Lee (TS)" from:24/10/2018 till:24/10/2018 color:TD text:"Twenty-Eight (TD)" from:24/10/2018 till:26/10/2018 color:TS text:"Mora (TS)" from:25/10/2018 till:27/10/2018 color:C1 text:"Nelson (C1)" barset:break from:28/10/2018 till:30/10/2018 color:C2 text:"Orla (C2)" from:29/10/2018 till:01/11/2018 color:C3 text:"Paula (C3)" from:01/11/2018 till:06/11/2018 color:C5 text:"Rita (C5)" from:03/11/2018 till:06/11/2018 color:C1 text:"Stan (C1)" from:09/11/2018 till:10/11/2018 color:C1 text:"Tammy (C1)" from:12/11/2018 till:13/11/2018 color:TS text:"Ursula (TS)" from:15/11/2018 till:15/11/2018 color:TD text:"Depression" from:17/11/2018 till:19/11/2018 color:C1 text:"Vince (C1)" barset:break from:28/11/2018 till:29/11/2018 color:TS text:"Whitney (TS)" from:30/11/2018 till:01/12/2018 color:TS text:"Xavier (TS)" from:05/12/2018 till:06/12/2018 color:TD text:"Thirty-Nine (TD)" from:10/12/2018 till:14/12/2018 color:C3 text:"Yasi (C3)" from:30/12/2018 till:08/01/2019 color:C1 text:"Zeta (C1)" bar:Month width:7 align:center fontsize:S shift:(0,-20) anchor:middle color:canvas from:01/05/2018 till:01/06/2018 text:May from:01/06/2018 till:01/07/2018 text:June from:01/07/2018 till:01/08/2018 text:July from:01/08/2018 till:01/09/2018 text:August from:01/09/2018 till:01/10/2018 text:September from:01/10/2018 till:01/11/2018 text:October from:01/11/2018 till:01/12/2018 text:November from:01/12/2018 till:01/01/2019 text:December from:01/01/2019 till:31/01/2019 text:January 2019 TextData = pos:(1370,30) text:"(From the" pos:(1417,30) text:"Saffir-Simpson Hurricane Scale)" Systems Tropical Storm Sagar Main Article:Tropical Storm Sagar (2018) (TPE) A Monsoon Through opened up on May 19, inside the Gulf of Aden. The IMD designated a cyclone formation alert for the Gulf of Aden, and on the next day, it rapidly intensified to become the first named storm of the season, in the form of Sagar. Upon designation, it moved towards the Horn of Africa, and the next day, it made landfall on Yemen, and dissipating hours later. Sagar managed to cause record amounts of rainfall in Aden, Yemen, and Djibouti. Yemen and Aden suffered most of the damages, while Djibouti had the most fatalities. Over 10 inches of rain fell in Aden, and 13 inches in Yemen; all in a 24 hour span. Overall, damages totaled $367 Million, and over 23 were killed. Cyclone Mekunu Main Article:Cyclone Mekunu (2018) (TPE) A Tropical Low formed right after Tropical Storm Sagar, and moved forward on May 19. A Cyclone formation alert was put into effect on May 20, with the low intensifying into a Depression. The next day, it became Tropical Storm Mekunu; however 6 hours later Mekunu jumped in intensity - becoming the first Cyclone of the season. Mekunu began steadily intensifying as it approached Lakabi. The Indian Meteorological Department put Salalah, Lakabi, Shalim, Ash Shuwaymiyyah on High Alert; making it the highest warnings for Oman since Cyclone Phet in 2010. On May 23, The Sultan of Oman declared a state of emergency around the coasts of Oman, and ordered evacuations to all the people living near the coast. On May 24, Mekunu peaked with winds of 120mph (190km/h) and a Pressure of 959mbars, while making landfall in Lakabi, 6 hours after the peak. This made Mekunu the most intense Tropical Cyclone to make landfall at the time, later beaten by Cyclone Luban of the same season. On May 25, Mekunu was downgraded into a Remnant low and dissipated the next day after. 250 buildings were damaged by the storm in parts of Salalah, Lakabi, and Ash Shuwaymiyyah. Salalah was worstly affected bt the storm, with 121 being killed. 67 buildings were completely destroyed in Lakabi, with over 263 more slightly damaged. Over 8.34646 inches of rain fell in under 24 hours in Lakabi and Ash Shuwaymiyyah, making it a national record. So far, 137 were killed, with 2537 being injured by the storm. Unnamed Tropical Storm On June 22, the Indian Meteorological Department started to notice a cluster of Thunderstorms forming near Bangladesh, combined with a very broad but weak circulation. The IMD issued an Orange alert for both Bangladesh and Myanmar, and designated it 90B. The circulation started to strengthen, while moving Westward towards the Bangladesh-Myanmay area. On June 24, the Indian Meteorological Department designated it as a weak low, while the Joint Typhoon Warning Center estimated 40mph winds, although disagreed by the Indian Meteorological Department. The low was short-lived, before making Landfall on Myanmar as a Tropical Disturbance at the time. The low vanished inland on June 25. In 2019, during the post Analysis of the entire season in Curacao during the World Meteorological Organization's meeting, the Joint Typhoon Warning Center sent a best track report of this low, with detailed analysis. The report, consisting of 10 pages, concluded with an Unnamed Tropical Storm that was "ignored" by the Indian Meteorological Department. On March 22, the World Meteorological Organization declared the low as a 40mph Unnamed storm, fully tropical. The WMO mentioned the Joint Typhoon Warning Center for their detailed estimations, and blamed the Indian Meteorological Department for the lack of such estimation systems. This led to the creation of 3 new satellites, accompanied with 4 more events, one of them being this storm. Cyclone Daye Main Article:Cyclone Daye (2018) (ThePhoneExpert) On July 1, the National Hurricane Center, located in Miami, saw a developing Tropical Wave inland of Africa. The NHC gave it 60% chance of formation; however the wave veered East; an extremely unusual occurrence. The National Hurricane Center themselves issued a Cyclone Formation Alert for the first time ever in another basin (other than the Atlantic and the Eastern Pacific). This was agreed by the Indian Meteorological Department. On July 4, the Wave developed into a Low, as expected by the National Hurricane Center. Later that day, it strengthened further and entered the Arabian Sea. At the time, Sea Surface Temperatures were above 30° Celcius, with very low wind shear. The low organized into a Depression (IMD), while the National Hurricane Center estimated 30mph winds, which makes it a Tropical Depression on the Saffir-Simpson Hurricane Wind Scale. The next day, the Depression organized into a Deep Depression, while the National Hurricane Center estimated 40mph winds, which makes it a Tropical Storm. The Indian Meteorological Department followed suite, designating it as Daye. The storm unusually started to veer west, the second occurrence. Upon high moisture, extreme temperatures and low wind shear, Daye began to rapidly intensify. Later on June 6, Daye became a Hurricane-equivalent storm, but soon after exploded into a Category 3 just hours later. On July 7, at 00:48 UTC, Daye intensified into a Category 4, according to the National Hurricane Center, with winds of 130mph and a pressure of 918 Millibars. This made Daye one of the most intense storms ever in the basin at the time. A reconnaissance aircraft was sent to find out what lies inside of Daye. This made it the first ever storm in the Northern Indian Ocean to get a reconnaissance check by the National Hurricane Center. Upon entering the storm, the Hurricane Hunters aircraft was left baffled as they find 190mph flight level winds, indicating that Daye became the first Category 5 Cyclone in the basin since Cyclone Phailin of 2013. The National Hurricane Center urged multiple warnings along the Southern Indian Coastline, as well as an upgrade of the storm. The Joint Typhoon Warning Center also upgraded the storm to a Category 5. At 03:28 UTC, for the first time in 11 years, the Indian Meteorological Department upgraded Daye to a Super Cyclonic Storm. This was the first since Gonu of 2007. However, the Hurricane Hunters aircraft found a Record-breaking air pressure of 903 Millibars; making Daye the most intense storm in the whole basin. Daye continued to intensify as it started to near the Coast of Kerala on July 8. Later on, more reconnaissance aircraft were sent every 6 hours. The same day, Daye intensified into a Sub-900 Millibar storm, making it the most strongest storm since Typhoon Meranti of 2016. Daye started to intensify even further, and at July 10, during the Reconnaissance, the Hurricane Hunters aircraft found winds of 225 miles per hour and a pressure of 874 Millibars. This made it the strongest storm ever in recorded history, while the 3rd most intense storm in the world; behind Hurricane Patricia and Typhoon Tip. Maintaining this intensity, Daye veered Eastward towards Kerala, and finally on July 12, it made landfall on Kerala slightly weaker than its peak. Daye unusually kept most of its intensity even after being on land, emerging as a weak Category 5 storm onto the Bay of Bengal. Later on, it veered towards Myanmar, where it made landfall as a Category 5, with winds of 185 miles and a pressure of 900 millibars. Daye finally went on to its demise, dissipating inland of Myanmar on July 21. Extreme, total devastation was recorded in the Southern State of Kerala, which was worst affected by the storm. Almost many dams, including the Mullapeeriyar; a monumental dam built back in the colonial era, failed, causing many cities to submerge underwater. Land topography was altered severely, with mountains being washed away to sea. Buildings and apartments including their foundations were wiped out from their respective positions. Almost all of Kerala's population perished under this storm. Massive amounts of rain fell in Tamil Nadu and Andhra Pradesh. In Myanmar, rivers overflowed the deltas, in which many people lived on. After the storm, total economy crisises were subsequent in India. In total, over 20 million people died, with over $300 billion in damage; mostly in economy. Cyclone Luban The IMD began monitoring a depression near Somalia on July 7. With warm waters and low wind shear, the depression began rapidly intensifying into a storm, getting designated as 'Luban'. Soon after forming on July 9, Luban began explosive intensification becoming a Category 1 equivalent storm and then into a Category 3 equivalent storm. Later on, it kept on steadily intensifying reaching Category 4 status. On July 11, Luban became the second Category 5 of the year. Cyclone Titli Cyclone Gaja Cyclone Phethai Cyclone Fani Main Article:Cyclone Fani (2018) (ThePhoneExpert) Cyclone Vayu Main Article:Cyclone Vayu (ThePhoneExpert) Cyclone Hikaa Cyclone Kyarr Cyclone Maha Cyclone Bulbul Cyclone Pawan Cyclone Amphan Main Article:Cyclone Amphan (2018) (ThePhoneExpert) Tropical Storm Arlene Cyclone Beta Tropical Storm Chandra Cyclone Dennis Cyclone Emily Cyclone Freda Cyclone George Tropical Storm Harvey Tropical Storm Ida Cyclone Jose Tropical Storm Katrina Tropical Storm Lee Tropical Depression 28-L Tropical Storm Mora Cyclone Nelson Cyclone Orla Cyclone Paula Cyclone Rita Cyclone Stan Cyclone Tammy Tropical Storm Ursula Land Depression Cyclone Vince Tropical Storm Whitney Tropical Storm Xavier Tropical Depression 39-L Cyclone Yasi Cyclone Zeta Storm Names Within this basin, a tropical cyclone is assigned a name when it is judged to have reached Cyclonic Storm intensity, with winds of 65 km/h (40 mph). The names were selected by members of the ESCAP/WMO panel on Tropical Cyclones between 2000 and May 2004, before the NAL Specialized Meteorological Center in New Delhi started to assign names in September 2004. Should a named tropical cyclone move into the basin from the Western Pacific, then it will retain its original name. For the first time, the new naming list was used in this basin, making it the 2nd existing basin to use an all alphabetical naming list (the other being the atlantic). This year was also the final year to use the IMD Naming list. Should a current list be exhausted, the next list will be used in the same season while retiring names that caused heavy damages, and then reusing it the next season. This year was the first and only year to see a list getting exhausted and replaced with the new list; the old naming list counts. All of the names were used. Here are the names used this season from the old list: Here are the new names used this season. Note that all these names are picked from the Atlantic since the activity was very high, and storms needed to be assigned names. Retirement After the season, the World Meteorological Organization gave the ability to retire storm names. Should a storm cross 90 deaths or $900 Million in damages, it will have its name retired. This season also holds the record for the most storm names retired; surpassing the records of both the 2005 Atlantic Hurricane season and the 2006 Pacific Typhoon Season (if counted for not retiring automatically). 5 names were retired from both seasons. On March 30, 2019, the World Meteorological Organization announced that they will retire the names Mekunu, Daye, Luban, Titli, Gaja, Phethai, Fani, Vayu, Hikaa, Kyarr, Maha, Bulbul, Pawan, Amphan, Beta, Dennis, George, Katrina, Lee, Mora, Nelson, Rita, Stan and Vince from the so called "List 1", and will never be used again for a Cyclone Season. It was also decided that very useful names from old seasons, if necessary, can be reinstated into the new lists. If they are retired, but was about to be reinstated; it'll be replaced with another name. Only Daye was suggested for reinstatement, and will be replaced with Denzerg instead. The Names Bret, Denzerg, Gilda, Kylie, Leo, Mirielle, Nate, Rayne, Sandra and Veronica will be used as the replacement names. With this, 24 names were retired, making 2018 with the most names retired. However some names were spared without retiring, and some without any reason; The name Emily, despite causing catastrophic damages in Djibouti; was not retired and used again in 2024; while the names Arlene and Ida were removed for no reasons; they were replaced with Aysha and Iune. Category:North Indian Ocean Seasons Category:Hyperactive Seasons Category:North Indian Ocean Cyclones Category:Record seasons Category:Cyclones Category:TPE's NIO Series Category:ThePhoneExpert's seasons Category:ThePhoneExpert